Après la bataille
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Voldemort vient d'être défait, Harry croise les Malefoy dans un couloir et demande aux Aurors de les laisser en liberté...


**Après la bataille**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tomes 1 à 7 de _Harry Potter_

———

« Laissez-les tranquilles. »

Les Aurors appréhendaient les Malefoy – les trois, car ils n'étaient pas convaincus que la mère et le fils n'aient pas pris une part active et volontaire dans la bataille et dans ce qui l'avait précédée, il serait toujours temps de les relâcher plus tard s'ils se révélaient innocents… ou qu'il était impossible de prouver qu'ils étaient coupables et de quoi –, ils s'interrompirent et le regardèrent d'un œil curieux.

« Ils m'ont sauvé la vie », éluda Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans de longues explications sur qui avait fait quoi, quand, comment et pour quelle raison. Il sentait juste au fond de lui qu'il aurait été injuste que Lucius Malefoy retourne en prison, et plus encore que sa femme et son fils l'y accompagnent, tout simplement car ils avaient beaucoup souffert cette dernière année, et les précédentes aussi pour ce qu'Harry en savait – quant au reste, il le devinait aisément. Ils étaient donc des victimes de Voldemort autant que les autres. Et puis, il ne mentait pas tout à fait aux Aurors, un des Malefoy – une précisément – lui avait effectivement sauvé la vie, paradoxalement en annonçant sa mort.

Mais peu importait les moyens. Seule la fin comptait. Et quelle fin. Il avait encore de la peine à réaliser. C'était trop frais, trop irréel. Voldemort n'était plus.

Enfin.

-

Il s'éloigna, se détournant des Aurors et des Malefoy. Il ignorait de quoi il avait le plus envie. Etre avec Ron et Hermione ? Etre avec Ginny ? Ou, au contraire, être seul ? Comme tout à l'heure, avant le grand final, quand il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'il prenait connaissance des souvenirs de Rogue… qu'il prenait conscience de son amour indéfectible pour sa mère et de la raison pour laquelle le directeur n'avait jamais douté de lui un seul instant.

Cela avait été une révélation. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Rogue ait pu ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort, et certainement pas pour sa mère.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry se retourna et vit Lucius Malefoy qui marchait vers lui. Son visage était rudement marqué, mais les derniers évènements lui avait redonné un semblant de dignité, le temps guérirait le reste. Le temps guérissait tout. Un des Aurors qui était auparavant occupé à l'arrêter regardait l'ancien prisonnier d'un œil méfiant ; Harry lui fit signe que tout allait bien, il acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Oui ?

— Je tenais à vous remercier, en mon nom et en ceux des miens.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Harry se sentait un peu gêné, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un Malefoy fasse preuve de gratitude envers lui, et surtout pas Lucius, à la rigueur Narcissa… Drago éventuellement – et encore, seulement après quelques années, une fois que toute cette histoire aurait été digérée –, en conséquence, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Vous êtes digne de respect, lui dit Lucius d'un ton docte. Et je ne dis pas cela parce que vous avez débarrassé le monde d'un tyran. Pas seulement. Vous avez beaucoup mûri. Vous n'auriez pas agi comme vous venez de le faire envers ma famille si tout cela s'était produit il y a seulement un an. »

Harry ne savait pas si ce que venait de dire Malefoy était un compliment pour ce qu'il venait de faire ou une critique sur son comportement passé. Il y avait des deux sans doute. Mais peut-être y cherchait-il un reproche parce qu'il était inattendu de recevoir un compliment d'un homme tel que Lucius Malefoy.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas tort. Et plus que toute l'année écoulée, c'étaient les dernières heures qui l'avaient le plus fait mûrir ; notamment de se rendre compte que le terrible Severus Rogue n'était pas celui qu'il croyait.

« Vous étiez ami avec le professeur Rogue ? »

Un élan de curiosité l'avait poussé à poser cette question, il avait envie de mieux connaître l'homme qui l'avait protégé dans l'ombre durant toutes ces années au nom de son amour pour sa mère et s'était appliqué dans le même temps à se faire détester de lui.

A l'énoncé de sa question, il surprit une ombre sur le visage de Lucius et comprit que la réponse était oui et que sa mort l'avait touché.

« Vous étiez au courant pour… ma mère et lui ? »

L'ombre s'accrut, il hésita avant de répondre.

« Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. »

A Rogue ? D'avoir été amoureux d'une née-moldue ? Sans aucun doute. Harry ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

« Elle l'a fait souffrir. Je sais que ce n'était pas volontaire. D'ailleurs, votre mère aimait beaucoup Severus… en tant qu'ami. Et c'était bien là le problème. Du moins, c'aurait pu ne pas en être un si cela s'en était tenu là, Severus aurait sans doute fini par se faire une raison et se serait contenté de son amitié à défaut de plus. Mais il a fallu qu'elle s'amourache de James Potter, la personne que Severus détestait le plus au monde. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de pire. »

Harry secoua brièvement la tête et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir demander à sa mère si elle y avait pensé quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter son père. Etait-elle encore l'amie de Rogue à ce moment-là ? Sa mère était morte, son père était mort, les maraudeurs étaient tous morts, qui restait-il pour lui parler de cela ? Est-ce que Malefoy savait ?

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle trouvait à votre père. Il n'avait vraiment rien de transcendant et il ne l'aimait pas autant que Severus, loin de là. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient été tous les deux plus heureux s'ils avaient été ensemble. Cependant, les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi ; et puis, si elles s'étaient passées ainsi, peut-être Voldemort serait-il toujours en vie, alors… »

Lucius ne termina pas sa phrase, ce n'était pas utile ; et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

« Je pense que c'est aussi ce qu'il faut que je me dise pour la mort de mes parents.

— Et celle de Severus… »

Les derniers mots de Lucius avaient été murmurés et étaient certainement plus destinés à lui-même qu'à Harry. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, la mort de Rogue aurait pu être évitée, sans pour cela remettre en question celle de Voldemort, car contrairement à la disparition de ses parents, il ne voyait aucun lien direct entre la fin de Rogue et celle du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'abstint de le lui faire remarquer. A quoi aurait servi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Et puis, après tout, qu'en savait-il ? Peut-être sa mort avait-elle vraiment joué un rôle, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment s'il n'avait pas été tué…

Il ne savait pas, il ne saurait jamais.

« Vous êtes attendu, je vais vous laisser et rejoindre les miens. »

Lucius regardait par delà lui en disant ces mots, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule : Hermione, Ron et Ginny se tenaient là. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement fatigué. Harry regarda à nouveau devant lui et vit Malefoy de dos qui s'éloignait, mettant ainsi fin à cet étrange tête-à-tête. Son fils venait à sa rencontre, Drago le regarda et lui fit un léger signe de tête, Harry y répondit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis.

Il leur dédia un sourire las et soulagé.

—Fin—

Voilà pour ce one-shot, avez-vous aimé le lire ? Ou non ? Faites-moi partager le fond de votre pensée dans une review...


End file.
